


Three Seconds

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Although I See a Renew Coming Really Soon, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Not related to any eps so far, Realization, Something To Help Us Get Through The Last News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: When Will is injured during a mission, Frankie ends up in a hospital's waiting room. She didn't expect to find a family in there.





	Three Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts).



> Hey guys! I'm back! 
> 
> Sorry for not posting anything soon but college has been taking all my time these past few days.
> 
> Anyways. First of all I wanted to say to all that, despite de sad news we received, I'm very confident the show is gonna be either bought by other channel/streaming or that this is just marketing to drag people's attention (cause the social media grew like crazy this past three days) and they will give us another season after the season finally.
> 
> Well... I'm so hopful and you guys should too! :)
> 
> This fic is for the sweet Missthang616 who kindly asked for someone to write down her idea. I don't know if this is what you imagined, but I hope it suits you and again, thanks for trusting me your idea. Hope you like it.
> 
> As usual, feel free to coment, give me suggestions, critics, or anything else.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated but your reading it so much more!
> 
> Also, this fic took a step further in the future, but I wanted to have a glimpse of it, just for my satisfaction. Hahaha, so I hope you don't mind!
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for the support!! :)
> 
> xoxoxo - Ana
> 
> PS: I'll be posting another fic today, so, keep posted! :)

It only takes three seconds.

It seems little; it seems unimportant.

But a lot can happen in three seconds.

A bacteria can materialize, an online shopper can lose his patience, someone at Scotland eats a whole doughnut, a poor person loses her ID, a Pop Tart zaps.

You can give a good and reliable hug.

You can get a date worth dancing.

You can remember something.

It takes only three seconds for so much to happen.

It only takes three seconds before life becomes death. 

It took three seconds for Will to get shot.

Twice in the chest, once in his arm, once in his leg. 

Like paper sheet, he fell on the ground, blood dripping, shock on his face. 

Frankie was sure she was getting the right spot, protecting Will, giving him cover while he ran the opposite side of that room. 

But she didn't see the last bodyguard appear behind a door. 

It took three seconds before Frankie's world almost ended. 

________

 

The ride to the hospital was tense, Frankie's heart at the edge. Jai was the first one to know Will got shot and while he worked on finding an extraction plan, Susan made sure to have an ambulance waiting for them. 

Standish just left the room. It was too much for him to deal with at that moment. Will was so much more than a friend to him, and the tech guy was never that good at processing those kinds of situations anyway. 

Will passed away inside the vehicle. The paramedic there tried to disguise his worry but failed, Frankie noticed it. 

In a 12 minutes ride, Will was poked in the arm, had his shirt ripped out, his body searched, his eyes examined, and Frankie couldn't shake the feeling she had had back at the morgue they invaded on their second mission together. She didn't know Stavros and was so different than the woman she had become in those past months but now, seeing Will's colorless body laying down on that stretcher made her stomach drop and her head dizzy with the massive stress and sudden fear. Stavros’ face printed in her mind. 

She couldn't' lose Will.

Just couldn't.

When the ambulance finally parked, there was already a team of doctors and nurses waiting for them. Jai was fast enough, preparing everything, but her friends wouldn't be able to make to the hospital now. Frankie and Will were four hours away from them so it would be just the spy and her thoughts, her fears and worries. 

Well, Frankie had lived that situation so many times, the only problem was that in neither of them she was so attached to the person laid down on the bed like she was to Will. 

They could deny, lie, try to hide, push it away.

At the end of the day, they were just acting like children.

What they felt for each other, the deep love, the need for each other's presence, it was more than they could bear. It was getting harder and harder to shake away, pretend it didn't exist. 

Despite putting effort on it, Will couldn't disguise his feelings towards Frankie, and his partner could try to speak the opposite, but she had fallen high over heels for him since their first encounter on Russia. 

Thinking back, she would never shot him.

Never.

Her train of thoughts made her lose track of her steps. Her hand tried to grip the stretcher they had moved Will into, but the nurses were running with him too fast for her to succeed. 

Doors after doors, she followed them in silence, the sound of the hospital machines and staff muffled by her waves of stress and pain. She was tired, hadn't slept in the last two days, was with only a nutbar in her stomach and, still, didn't feel sleepy or hungry.

The adrenaline was on. 

The first word she spoke since there was when the nurses stopped on the way and asked for Frankie to wait while the responsible doctor came to proceed. Anger boiled at the surface. He needed medical attention RIGHT NOW. Still, she had to wait a little (to her a long ) time before a short man in his 40's appeared.

Frankie gave him a suspicious look but couldn't afford to be picky at that moment. Will's life was on the tread.

The man didn't mind to talk to her; he just pushed Will's stretcher inside a door. When she tried to follow him, a new nurse prevented her.

"Sorry, ma'am. This is a restricted area. You can't go inside."

Frankie glared at the man, probably an intern.

"Look, I have to go there, and if you don't let me, I'll hurt you."

"Ma'am you can't threaten me; otherwise I'll call security. This is a private zone, family only."

Her eyes grew bigger, and she didn't think twice.

"That's my husband there! I have to get inside."

The boy looked at her, blame stamped all over his face.

Yeah, defiantly new. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please, follow through!"

Frankie didn't bother to look back; she just ran towards the direction she last saw Will. She didn't see the couple behind her asking for their son who had just got in. 

_____

Inside there was a private waiting room, with chairs and a coffee table with fresh coffee and some biscuits. Frankie glanced at them and never imagined she would decline that magical liquid before, but nothing would stop in her stomach at her condition. 

She sat in one of the chairs, balancing her legs furiously, head down, impatient in her seat.

The sound of steps was what dragged her attention.

There, in front of her, a woman in her 60's with blond hair and brown eyes, so big and penetrating that made Frankie feel intimidated and, at the same time, comfortable in her presence. The man beside her, probably her husband made the spy sure of who they were.

The resemblance was undeniable.

Mr. and Mrs. Chase in the flesh.

Frankie had heard so many times about them, about their perfect little life in Indiana and how they were the best parents in the world. 

Yeah, they looked adorable. 

The words vanished from Frankie's mouth, and she could only stare at them. For an infinit second, a deep silence hovered around them before Will's mom spoke.

"Hi! I'm Judy, Judy Chase. And this is my husband, Jerry."

"Hi."

The man waved at her, his eyes on her, emerald ones.

Defiantly Will's dad. 

"Hello, I'm… I'm Frankie."

She stood up, ready to give them a handshake. Instead, Judy put her in a tight hug, and Jerry's arms followed his wife's movement.

Frankie's eyes widened as shock overcome her. What were they doing?

The hug broke seconds later, and confusion was stamped at Frankie's face.

"Oh, dear. We are so sorry for never had given you a call. We didn't know Will had got married. He didn't tell us."

If it was possible, the spy's eyes grew bigger, her expression widened and a million questions running on her mind.

"Wh…What?"

"Yeah, Excuse my wife and me. William didn't tell us anything about this, and if we weren't so concerned about his state, we would give him a lecture right here, right now."

"But…how? I…"

"We heard you, talking to the nurse outside, that's how we discovered. I mean, Will have been mentioning to us that he had found his soulmate and everything, but wanted to take things slow. Well, he was never good at that, and I'm so glad he found such a pretty woman like you. I know you're good to our Will even not knowing that much about you yet."

Frankie regretted the moment she opened her mouth. That was just a cover so she could follow Will. Instead, she ended up with a mom and dad it wasn't hers and, apparently, married to the dork she works with.

And, soulmate? Of who was Will talking about with his parents anyway?

"Look, it's a pleasure to meet you two. Will told me the nicest things about you both, but it must have happened a mistake cause…"

"No, dear. It's no mistake. It's William's fault. Don't worry."  


"We are so happy to have you here. It's nice not to be alone. Sara, Will's sister, couldn't make it in time. She had a business trip to Chicago."

Small tears were forming on the lady's eyes, making them shine under the white lights of the hospital's waiting room. 

Frankie couldn't tell them the truth, at least not now.

"Oh… It's okay. Will is gonna be okay, I'm sure of it! He's in surgery right now."

"Dear, I'm happy you are a hopeful person. And if you need anything, at all, we are here for you. Now we're family."

That word hit her ears and stayed there for a while, ringing, pounding at the back of her head.

Family.

She hadn't had one in so long. 

Still, those strangers were calling her daughter. 

It was too much for her aching heart to process and come up with any words, so she just smiled and nodded at them, returning to her seat. 

Judy and Jerry sat across her, their hands interlocked. They seemed like a very united couple, and that made Frankie smile. They were adorable, and that scene explained so much about Will. 

"So…sweetie. How you and my baby met?"

Frankie ponderer for a second. Should she tell the truth? 

Nah.

But those penetrating glares didn't let her lie.

"It was on a mission back at Russia."

She smiled with herself. If only they knew.

"Oh, exciting. I bet it was love at first sight, I mean, Will would be crazy if he didn't notice you right away.

Well, he really had noticed her. 

But Frankie wouldn't say that. 

"Thank you. He says it was."

She had to make the story believable; it was her excuse to say things she had wished for since their first encounter and assembled the team. 

"I knew it!"

Frankie smiled, but something was still intriguing to her.

"So, how did you guys find out about this?"

"Oh, a man called Ray… It's Ray, right honey? The one it was friend's with Will?"

Jerry nodded. 

"Well, he called us and informed about what happened. Our home, it's just 20 minutes away from here."

"Oh…,"

The spy made a mental note to murder Ray the moment she reencountered him. 

"But I'm so glad we came. Our baby is so special, and we couldn't just be here … after Kevin…"

Jerry caressed his wife's back gently, comforting her while some tears fell on her cheeks. Frankie knew about Will's brother. At that moment, she felt like it was her brother as well.

"It's okay honey."

Judy smiled at her husband. They were really the sweetest couple; Will was right when he bragged about it before. 

He was that dork

"Well, …we couldn't be there for him, but now we can be here for Will."

Frankie nodded, understanding in her eyes.

"But we are so glad that you are here and that Will found what he always looked for in his life."

That was too much and, still, Frankie felt it so natural on her ears, the talk so easy and believable that, for a moment, being married to Will seemed right. 

"Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie. And, what about babies? Are you planning any cause you know, Will's not getting any younger."

The spy thought it was so precious the way his parents made fun of his age and in the middle of her emotional confusion, she found joy in it. But, of course, it was rapidly suppressed by shame. Her cheeks got pink, and she understood why you shouldn't lie about marriage to anyone, especially to people like the Chases. 

"Well… not planning anything yet but…"

"Oh, I hope soon then cause I need grandchildren. Sara doesn't have any yet due to her career, and her husband is graduating from college this year. They're waiting for his degree. Maybe you two can get pregnant near each other. It would be so much fun having two babies to watch for."

The excitement at Judy's face made Frankie wish for that too, even if was a small wish but was there, growing on her heart. 

Gladly the conversation took a turn to more vague subjects. 

The Chases asked about Frankie's past, her childhood, and any information that would help them to get to know her better. She never imagined herself opening up to strangers, but that night she felt like part of that family and facts about her slipped easily from her mouth.

It was Will's doctor arrival what finally cut their animated chat that had begun a couple of hours ago. 

"He's stable for now. We had to make transfusions, and the next 48 hours will be critical to evaluate his condition, but I can say that he's responding well to the treatment, and we expect a full recovery."

It was like someone had taken out a heavyweight out of Frankie's shoulders. Judy and Jerry came to hug her again, celebrating the news.

"He's awake now but the meds will quick in fast, so I advise you to go see him before he sleeps again. I informed him that you're here, but he asked for you anyway."

Frankie thanked the doctor and ignored the fact that Will had called for her and how that balanced her. 

She glanced at his parents, but they signed her to go, they would see him later. 

With uncertain steps, she walked towards Will's room, anxious getting over her heart.

His face was pale, and he seemed weaker compared to his usual shape, but his known eyes hadn't change, and he had a grin on his lips. 

"Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot."

He tried to sound funny, but Frankie didn't smile at him.

Right away, he knew.

She blamed herself for what happened to him.

"Hey, Franks. I'm okay. I'm gonna be okay."

"Yeah…,"

She gave him a small smile, not convincing him. 

"Look… It's not your fault."

"Will…"

"Frankie. It's not your fault!"

She stared at him. His soft face was tensed, and he was trying to make a point while struggling to keep his eyes open. Frankie came closer to his bed, only inches away. Studying his face for a while, she absorbed that image and promised to herself she would never fail again at covering his back. 

"Go sleep, dork. You have to rest."

"Okay. I don't want to, though."

"Oh, you must have. Ray called your parents; they are here waiting to see you."

"He did what?"

He wanted to sound more aggressive and surprised, but it came out more like a low statement than anything else. 

"Don't worry; I'll murder him first."

Will rolled his eyes and signed. There were things he would have to deal with. Frankie smiled at him.

"I'm gonna be at the waiting room if you need anything."

She made her way to the door, but his calling stopped her.

"Frankie! Please, stay."

He wasn't that type of person. Although he had a soft heart and everything that was an unusual request, even for Will. Sure they were standing at the uncertain ground when it came to their relationship, but that was certainly too much.

Still, Frankie nodded and pulled the waiting chair near to his bed.

He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Chase."

Her eyes grew, and she felt her cheeks burn.

"I…"

"I know, you couldn't resist these emeralds, neither the charm virus. Told you."

"Not… it's not like that… they wouldn't let me enter if I wasn't related to you…"

"Hey, don't need to come up with stories. I know the truth!"

"Will, I didn't I…"

"Okay, I'll pretend as I believe in you."

"I'm gonna murder you if you continue with this."

"You're not. You like me too much for it. After all, we're married now."  


Frankie wanted to be mad at him, to punch him really hard. Instead, her heart found comfort and peace in the idea of her being married to Will, and his teasing didn't have the intended effect anymore.

Damn it! She had caught it indeed. 

"Go to sleep now, or I'll call a nurse to do it for me."

"Sure."

Will was smiling but his voice was lower and his eyes fluttering shut. In a second, he was out and sound asleep. The silence was pleasant, and finally, Frankie could allow her emotions to come. 

She cried, she feared for him and, at each different sound, her heart would skip a bit. Frankie pondered her situation and tried to understand where that left her now. Where were they? 

At some point she fell asleep, the tiredness finally taking her. 

When she woke up, her head was rested on Will's forearm, and her hand was grabbing his. He had his eyes opened, and she didn't know for how long he was already awake. 

He smiled at her. 

It was like sunshine. 

It warmed her heart right away. 

The team made there, and his parents lectured him so hard about how he was capable of keeping the fact that he had got married without telling them. Their friends didn't understand a thing. Standish overcame his insecurities and came along with them. Ray was wise enough to stay back at the Hive. 

When everyone left that afternoon, Frankie stayed, Jai brought her a backpack with some clothes and what she needed, and she used Will's hospital bathroom to take a shower and change. And she did that for the next two weeks he stayed there. 

They watched almost three seasons of Friends to pass the time before a disagreement made them decide for movies instead. She sneaked ice cream for him, and in exchange, he would let her sleep in his bed while the nurses weren't in his room. 

Frankie would claim it was only for the rest, it had nothing to do with the fact that she enjoyed his company, his warmth, and that made her sure he hadn't died. That Will was alive and well, not an inch far from her anymore. 

When Will signed his discharge papers, his relationship with Frankie was more uncertain than ever before, and it was so hard to know where they were standing at. He wanted to have her in his arms, to hold her close, to kiss her lips and let her know that all that situation wasn't her fault. 

Yes, she could try, but Will was so good at reading her.

The blame was still there.

And it hurt him more than any bullet wound in his body. 

But I guess it really takes three seconds for life to happen.

Cause it was what it took for Will to kiss Frankie when she gave him a lift home.

It was the time it took for Frankie to kiss him back.

Three seconds really was the time to get a date worth dancing. 

He just didn't know it was also the time it took him to ask his best friend to marry him a couple of months later.

Finally, Frankie understood what his parents meant back at their shared time at the hospital. 

Soulmate.

It was her.

It took less than three seconds for Frankie to say yes.

Of course, the struggles for them to arrive at that single moment were so big, hard and so many layers of mistrust and issues had to be taken down, leading them to that moment where, despite all the shady past and the insecurities, and the uncertainty, Frankie could sincerely say yes, and Will could believe in it without doubt. 

They got married April 6th, at the beach on a Saturday afternoon, just as the sunset was in his most glorious moment. 

And from then Frankie finally had a family and the time seemed to froze, eternally on the three seconds that took for Will to crash his lips on hers.


End file.
